1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim and tilt device and a marine vessel propelling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device that extends and compresses a cylinder device connected between a hull and a marine vessel propelling machine body to thereby change the angle of the marine vessel propelling machine body with respect to the hull is proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71683 discloses an electric corrosion preventing structure for marine vessel propelling machines in which a cylinder is formed integrally with a cylinder block, an electric connection portion is provided in a portion of the cylinder to which a rod guide is fixed, an electric connection portion is provided in a portion of a rod to which a piston is fixed inside the cylinder, and the piston fixed to the rod abuts the rod guide in a state of being electrically connected to the rod guide when the rod protrudes from the cylinder up to its maximum extension.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H4-5190 discloses a corrosion preventing mechanism for outboard motors in which a swivel case is supported on a stern bracket fixed to a hull so as to oscillate vertically, an outboard motor body is rotatably supported on the swivel case, a tilt cylinder device is disposed between the stern bracket and the swivel case, a first galvanic anode is provided below the outboard motor body, a second galvanic anode is provided in a submerged portion of the stern bracket, the first and second galvanic anodes are connected by a first electric connection circuit, a second electric connection circuit branches off from the first electric connection circuit, and the second electric connection circuit is connected to the tilt cylinder device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71683
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H4-5190